Magnetismo
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: el le secuestro por que sabía que se parecían, pero aún así eran opuestos...pero, los opuestos se atraen ¿verdad?


Autora: aquí les dejo un Rusia x España

Disfrútenlo.

La canción no me pertenece es de Vocaloid y se llama Magnet.

Escúchenla

Dedicado a mi querida Sonne

* * *

-Ten mucho cuidado-le dijo Francia al ver partir a uno de sus mejores amigos de su casa

-Ya lo se Francis-respondió un joven de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos jade que respondía la nombre de España.

Antonio, que era el nombre por el que algunos le llamaban, emprendió el camino a casa, notando por un momento como alguien le perseguía, y él para colmo había olvidado su hacha en casa, sintiéndose desprotegido empezó a acelerar el paso.

-¡Mierda!-gritó en su idioma al verse acorralado.

Lo último que vio el joven antes de caer inconsciente fueron unos hermosos ojos violetaceos que lo miraban con ¿amor?.

**Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón**

**Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión.**

El joven que había raptado a Antonio se llamaba Iván, aunque era más conocido como Rusia, este país se había enterado de que existía otro como él, alguien que tenía miedo a estar solo y que disfrazaba su verdadera naturaleza con sonrisas cálidas que parecían naturales. Le vio por primera vez en medio de una batalla, los ojos del español brillaban con fiereza mientras su cara era manchada por la sangre de los enemigos, entonces se enamoró, pero su amor aumentó al ver una cálida sonrisa, esta vez dirigida a él en una reunión de las naciones.

**Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor**

**Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor.**

Se dedicó a seguirle todos los días, asustar a los demás pasó a un segundo plano, solo quería recibir las sonrisas de España que con el tiempo se habían hecho verdaderas, y los deseos de sangre, muerte y destrucción habían mermado. Sin notarlo demasiado Iván se había obsesionado con su opuesto y entonces lo secuestró.

Se encontraba un día Antonio mirando por una ventana de la casa del ruso, extrañaba su clima cálido y a cierto italiano que seguramente estaría desesperado por su desaparición, y por no decir de sus hijos, sus comunidades autónomas, si Madrid y Cataluña no se habían matado a tiros, seguro que le buscaban desesperadas. Iván llegó por detras con un ramo de girasoles y abrazándole por la espalda se lo tendió.

-Son para ti, mi querido opuesto-dijo besando su cuello

Iván despojó de su camisa a Antonio con delicadeza, dejando ver una marca en el cuello era el vestigio de un grillete que Iván tubo que usar para que su nueva pareja no saliese por piernas.

**Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel**

**Roba de mis labios la tentación.**

Iván besó a Antonio con delicadeza, lo trataba como si fuese una figura de cristal que al mínimo contacto pudiese romperse, él sabía del sufrimiento de Antonio, el no poder ver a sus hijos lo mataba, y el pobre ruso se sentía fatal por eso.

Volvió a abrazar a Antonio que esta vez estaba sorprendido por la cara de tristeza que su opuesto le mostraba.

**Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel**

**No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor.**

Iván tomó a Antonio como si fuese una novia y lo tumbó en la cama con él encima, acercó su boca al oído del hispano y le susurró.

-Perdóname

**Hazme de una vez sentir**

**Que está pasión no tendrá fin**

**Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor**

Rusia se levantó temprano, tenía asuntos urgentes que atender, Antonio despertó poco después, arropado y notando que le faltaba algo a su lado, miro a cada rincón de la habitación percatándose de que el ruso se había marchado, entonces vio un girasol en la mesa y recordó lo que le hizo la anterior noche, había sido diferente.

**Por favor déjame besar tu ser**

**El mundo que otros no ven**

Miró la flor con ternura, en un principio pensó que el ruso era muy malo por no dejarle ver a sus hijos, por mantenerle de manera egoísta a su lado, haciéndole gemir cada noche a su lado, pero se había dado cuenta de que el ruso estaba enamorado, y que poco a poco su amor estaba siendo correspondido.

**Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré**

**Ahogada en tu calidez.**

**Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré**

**Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate.**

Iván volvió a casa algo cansado por el viaje, había tenido que lidiar con Bielorrusia otra vez y casi no logra escapar, se sorprendió al ver al hispano mirándole sonriente desde el sillón del comedor con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Qué tal el día?-preguntó levantándose y acercándose a su opuesto

-Ahora parece que mejora-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sabes, hoy me he dado cuenta de algo-dijo el hispano con voz de niño pequeño que acaba de descubrir algo importante

-¿el que?-preguntó el ruso

-Que te amo

**Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas**

**Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal.**

Iván se quedó estático, el hispano había pronunciado las palabras que desde hace tanto tiempo esperaba oír, le cogió por la cintura y lo besó, el hispano correspondió al beso de forma pasional, no por nada su país encarnaba esa cualidad. Iván descubrió esa noche lo que el país de la pasión podía hacer por la persona que amaba.

**Si perdemos nuestras almas al final**

**Unidas, un día se encontrarán.**

Despertó Iván por madrugada, la luna aún estaba alta, había soñado que Bielorrusia venía y asesinaba al español para luego intentar casarse con él, pero algo era cierto, esto no podía durar mucho más, el hispano llevaba unos cuatro meses en su casa, pero era un país y necesitaba volver a su tierras. ¿debían separarse?

**Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará**

**Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás.**

España se despertó al notar el movimiento de Iván, le vió preocupado y suponía el porqué, en estos cuatro meses había podido comprender al ruso mejor que nadie, y ahora mismo ambos pensaban lo mismo. España de un impulso tumbó al ruso y lo posicionó bajo él.

-No te preocupes más-dijo España sonriendo- aunque estemos lejos el uno del otro siempre estaremos juntos, mi corazón es tuyo

**Por tanto tiempo te soñé**

**Y ahora que al fin te encontré**

**No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer**

Iván acarició la cara de Antonio con delicadeza, el español le hacía sentir cosas que nadie lograba que sintiera, su sonrisa sincera iluminaba su carón disipando las dudas que en el habitaban, Antonio le amaba y era lo más importante para él, no le dejaría marchar estarían juntos como siempre debió ser.

**Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás**

**Esto no fue casualidad**

**Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad**

**No renuncies a nuestro amor.**

Antonio le besó disipando sus dudas, dándole a entender que se quedaría con él hasta que pudiese, eran pareja después de todo y además se amaban, pero no todo puede ser bueno.

**Me sentí nerviosa aquél amanecer**

**Y lloré, porque no te ví volver.**

España se levantó aquel once de marzo muy temprano, tenía un mal presentimiento, le dolía el pecho, algo iba a pasar en Madrid, decidió ir al baño a mojarse la cara, miró el reloj del cuarto, eran las siete y media de la mañana, fue poner un pie en el baño y entonces cayó al suelo victima de un infarto.

Iván despertó poco después al darse cuenta de que Antonio no estaba en la cama, se asustó y mucho al oír un golpe en el baño, saltó de la cama y se dirigió al lugar encontrándose a Antonio en el suelo con cara de sufrimiento y una mano en el pecho. Le había dado un infarto.

**Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien**

**Para ocultar, que sufrías también.**

Al parecer, según le dijo Moscú, había habido un atentado terrorista en Madrid y la pequeña había sufrido heridas graves provocando el infarto de Antonio.

-No es la primera vez-le dijo sonriéndole mientras tomaba su mano-pero debo regresar.

-Lo se-dijo Rusia triste-tu hija te necesita.

**Hazme de una vez sentir**

**Que está pasión no tendrá fin**

**Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor**

**Por favor déjame besar tu ser**

**El mundo que otros no ven**

**Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré**

Antonio partió a España rápidamente, mientras Iván lo veía alejarse con el corazón triste, se sorprendió al notar como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, no se arrepentía de haber raptado a España, además, ¿porqué lloraba? Le volvería a ver dentro de poco.

**Tal como un imán atráeme**

**Que muero por verte otra vez**

**Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez**

Eran perfectos opuestos, y como opuestos se atraían, Iván no pudo esperar a la próxima reunión de la ONU para ver al español, así que tomó un avión y fue a casa del hispano, se moría por verlo otra vez, el atentado le había afectado un poco, pero por suerte había sido menos choque emocional al saber que ETA no había sido.

Encontró al hispano tumbado en una hamaca al sol mientras dormía, y sin dudarlo ni un instante se acercó a él y se tumbó a su lado, Antonio se abrazó al ruso en sueños, algo le había dicho que se girase.

**No me dejes, entiende de una vez**

**Esto no fue casualidad**

**Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad**

**No renuncies a nuestro amor.**

Ninguno olvidó la pasión de esos cinco meses juntos, había sido algo muy importante para ambos estar juntos, ninguno había renunciado a su amor.

Eran los perfectos opuestos, y los opuestos se atraen ¿verdad?.

MAGNET


End file.
